


Birthday Boys

by floweringjudas (manipulant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manipulant/pseuds/floweringjudas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first birthday after Fred's died, George gets a surprising present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boys

It was (as _most_ of the Weasley twins' private traditions were) originally a prank that had got wildly out of hand - they were twelve, and stupid, and stuffed full of hormones. And lacking any creative outlet in their lessons, which of course led to biweekly chaos for Filch and Mrs. Norris. And they had just learned Silencing Charms in Flitwick's lessons the week before, conveniently enough.

What happened was this: Fred woke first, on their birthday, at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. George was, unforgivably, still asleep in the bed next to him, and naturally Fred had to exact revenge by pouncing on top of him. He had, of course, cast a Silencing Charm beforehand (he may not have been clever, but he wasn't a _fool_ , and McGonagall hated being woken by students - the twins'd found that out a few months prior via the Squid Incident), and he made sure to flip George onto his back and pin his hands before his brother managed to wake entirely. He'd planned on sitting on George's stomach for a good hour or so, possibly dangling precarious strings of spit just above his face, _maybe_ even going so far as to cast a few tickling jinxes.

He _hadn't_ planned on George's morning erection digging into his thigh.

"...Merlin, you _perv_ ," Fred whispered after a handful of frozen seconds, and he grinned down at his brother's shocked face. George's protests weren't heard, thanks to the Silencing Charm, and when Fred started determinedly wiggling his hips a moment later, his gasps and moans weren't either.

"Happy birthday," Fred panted some minutes later, cheeks red, eyes shining as he settled down beside his twin. "And don't snore, or I'll have to do it again."

 

Eight years later, and Fred is sleeping quietly in the Weasley plot of Ottery St. Catchpole chapel's cemetery. George has claim to the spot beside him, of course, but he's not ready for that quite yet, despite what he tells himself (and the bottle of firewhisky) on bad evenings.

It's been almost a year, and their birthday is tomorrow. There was a party earlier in the day, at the Burrow. Mum cried. George was glad of the replenishing charm he'd put on the flask in his coat pocket, and he'd got steadily and thoroughly ratarsed until someone (Bill, maybe, or Ron - someone tall) hauled him out of his seat at the dinnertable ( _sorry, Mum_ ) and put him to bed.

George barely managed to recognise that it wasn't _his_ bed (sheets smelled far too clean, mattress didn't have all the lovely familiar lumps) before his babbling ceased ( _can't stand the quiet, Bill, s'bloody lonely_ ) and he fell deeply asleep.

 

The sun is asserting itself bravely in the morning sky. There's still a chill, cold dampness on the grass and gardens outside, but there's a hint of spring, of renewal in the air. George is snoring, sprawled on his stomach, hands sandwiched between himself and the mattress.

He's woken slowly, by the feeling of lips pressed against his shoulderblade - he sighs and can't recall changing into pyjamas the night before, someone must've helped shuck him out of his robes before he passed out. _Hope I didn't sick up on them_ , he thinks muzzily, and arches back a little as the mouth slooooowly makes its way over to the back of his neck. As it applies itself to the very tip of his nape, George groans softly, and tries to turn over. "Whuzzat - Fred?"

An answering gasp, and hands guiding him firmly, gently, back onto his stomach. "Shh," a mouth whispers next to his ear, and George shivers at the hot burst of breath on the sensitive skin, and at the dawning knowledge that he's not precisely sure who's doing this to him. _Must've spoken too freely last night_ , he determines, and then his mouth falls open as a wet _bite_ of a kiss is applied to the side of his neck. " _Oh_ ," he chokes. "S'good."

"Good," the other man (at least, George thinks it's a man - _Hermione_ wouldn't've been able to pin him, and he's really hoping this isn't Ginny because _wrong wrong WRONG_ ) murmurs, and shifts to lick and bite at the other side of his neck. George whines - at the teasing, and at how his head is starting to pound; the effects of last night's booze.

"God," he gasps, and presses his forehead harder into his pillow, feeling his face grow hotter and hotter. His voice is slightly muffled by the fabric, but he tries anyway when the throbbing in his brain becomes too much to ignore - "Pepper-up in the bathroom, I think."

There's a soft chuckle from behind him, and what feels like a cheek pressed to his shoulder, and then a muttered spell that makes the headache recede. That, and the sight of a pair of glasses being put on the bedside table, give him enough clues to make an educated guess. " _Perce_ ," he mumbles, letting his eyes close again.

There's a pause, and then Percy turns his head enough to kiss George's shoulder again. "I'm not trying to take his place," he murmurs.

"Good, cos you can't, " George starts, but then Percy slides a hand over his mouth and kisses his ear and George shudders at how good it feels. Percy licks at the shell of his ear, and then inside it, and George squirms a little under him, shocked at the burst of heat he gets from it - and then Percy's backed off just enough to breathe words over where he's licked.

"But you're my brother, and you've been sad long enough," he says. "I'm going to take care of you." And be damned if that isn't the sodding _Head Boy Voice_ , but it's actually _working_ on him this time - George sighs and _believes_ Percy, and nods, and thinks it'd be nice to be looked after, for a bit.

Percy shifts up (he smells like soap and ink and parchment and _school_ ) and slides warm palms over George's shoulders and arms, whorls pressed into his skin haphazardly until the muscles relax there. There's also the mouth-stuff, which George isn't quite sure of - Percy's licking each individual bump of his spine like a lollipop, and it's _deeply_ disturbing, how arousing that is. Percy's mouth is hot and wet and sort of _expert_ and George wants _never to know_ who he's been practising on - and ohfuck there are _teeth_ in there, and George yelps at a nip to his back, and huffs as Percy sniggers behind him. "Yeah, happy birthday to _me_ ," he sulks, turning his head to glare back at his brother. "First year going solo and I get mauled to death before I even get cake."

"You had cake yesterday," Percy points out reasonably, and then kisses him.

...It's not bad, as kisses go.

Of course, it's _Percy_ , which should put it right down there between Professor Quirrell (post-turban) and Umbridge, but...well, it's nice. George sighs as he sinks into the kiss, not bothering to acknowledge the twinge in his neck from craning it back so far, just concentrating on the pair of warm, firm lips against his. After a moment, Percy's _tongue_ is in his mouth, and even _that's_ nice - Percy doesn't dive in too fast, teases him a bit, and George twists a bit as he tries to get more. Percy doesn't comply right away and George winds up making a ridiculous whimpering sound - he flushes bright red because of it, but Percy doesn't seem to mind.

"...What did the two of you - ?" Percy starts to ask, but then trails off, pulling back enough to give George an unfocused look, eyebrows raised. George shrugs and waggles his eyebrows, giving him a coy look over his shoulder.

"What were you after?"

Percy huffs and rolls his eyes, and George can't help sniggering at how Percy looks twelve years old when he does that. "Well, _really_ ," Percy mumbles, but then he smiles a bit, and leans back down to kiss him again. He sucks George's lower lip into his mouth and bites a bit, for revenge, and George gasps, startled, and arches a little underneath him. And then fuck _fuck_ , that's Percy's _dick_ that's already half-hard against him, and George goes lightheaded as _all_ of the blood in his body suddenly rushes southward.

"Um. Shit," he breathes, when Percy's pulled away again. Both of them are wide-eyed.

"Ah. ...Yes," Percy agrees tentatively.

"Well, do that _again_ ," George says, irritated with Percy's lack of follow-through. "And don't _stop_ this time." Percy, still wide-eyed, nods and curls back down over him, and George arches a little to meet him halfway - their teeth clash, which is funny, but then Percy is kissing him heatedly, and George can't help moaning into his mouth a little bit. He can feel his prick hardening against the mattress, and he twists under Percy a little.

" _George_ ," Percy gasps, and then George is _really glad_ it's Percy who decided to be altruistic and come and fuck his brother for his birthday, because Ron and Bill and Charlie would all be too worthless to remember a Soundproofing Charm at a time like this. Percy puts his wand down on the table beside his glasses, and helps George wriggle onto his back beneath him, and gives him a slightly breathless smile.

...It's been ages since George saw Percy smile. (Percy could say the same about him.)

There's a small pause, where things could go _very_ pear-shaped and serious, but then George raises an eyebrow up at Percy and gives him a smirk, and slides a hand under his pyjama top. Percy squawks a little at his cold fingertips, and then bites his lip as George finds a nipple. He cranes back down to give George one of those _good_ kisses again, and George can't be held accountable for his actions when Percy _sucks on his tongue_ \- they're twined around each other and rocking mindlessly within minutes.

"Oh, sh - George, I," Percy gasps, or tries to, his face flushing darker and darker as he tries to prop himself up on his elbow, keep some semblance of control over the situation. George just shudders and slides a hand into his hair and pulls him down into another kiss. And then directs him down to his neck again, tilting his chin helpfully until Percy gets the hint and bites down.

" _Shit_ ," George groans, thrusting up against Percy's hip, trying again to angle so their cocks brush against each other (Percy had made the _greatest_ sound when they first did that, George is determined to make it happen again).

"F - oh, I - mmph," Percy mumbles, but then is cut off by another desperate kiss. George licks at the inside of his mouth, but then pulls back, eyes glittering.

"What were you going to say?" he asks, raising both eyebrows, hips still gyrating in time with Percy's. Percy gapes at him for a second, before shaking his head. "... _Perce_ ," George insists.

"N - oh _god_ \- nothing," Percy mumbles, and drops his head down on his shoulder, biting his skin a little. George whines.

"No-o, want to hear you _say_ ," he gasps, interrupting himself with a groan, hands tight on Percy's back. "Say 'fuck' or "shit' or something," he orders. "...With the Head Boy voice."

"Don't be ridiculous," Percy grunts, and George is almost unhinged by the following image of his brother sticking his fingers in his own mouth and then sliding them down to trace over _his_ nipple - the blast of cold air as Percy blows on them makes him squirm.

" _Merlin_ \- Perce, _please_ , want you to - " George shudders and _writhes_ , trying to find more friction.

"...I want to fuck you," Percy gasps, tilting his head up from where he was looking down at George's chest, gazing up at him almost nervously. George blinks. _You never let Fred, you never let Fred, you never let_ -

"All right," George says, and blinks again. Percy looks almost as shocked as George feels, and then nods and ducks down to kiss him again, and reaches for his wand on the side table. George is suddenly aware of a sharp pain in his chest, a nervousness bordering on terror, but then Percy is back, hovering over him, and Percy said he'd take care of him, and the preparative charms actually feel....pretty _good_.

George doesn't realise he hasn't even seen Percy's dick until he's watching it push inside his body - it's fucking _weird_ , it's his fucking _brother_ (ha, his _fucking br_ \- nevermind), but after the first little moment, when he's got over the shock of sodding _Percy_ having a good inch and a half on him and having a good inch and a half _in_ him...it _still_ feels pretty good.

And then, Merlin, Percy starts to move and it feels fucking _amazing_.

Percy's weirdly silent above him, biting his lip til it looks like it might bleed, making little whimpery noises every now and then. And his prick is big and is _fucking_ him, pushing in and out of his body and it's the wildest thing George has ever felt. ...He's actually almost glad it's Percy doing this, he can't imagine doing something like this with somebody he couldn't make fun of after, because he's sure the faces he's pulling are pretty comic, and Percy sounds _quite a bit_ like a girl, and then there are the noises, which...all right, actually those are a bit hot.

And then Percy twists and hoists one of George's legs up, guiding it around his waist, and fucks in again and _holy fucking Merlin_ , George can't help how he's arching so much his back has just _left the mattress_ , that is _the_ most brilliant feeling in the entire world.

"Good?" Percy asks, _like an idiot_.

" _Yes_ , good," George gasps, and rocks back down onto him, trying to keep the same angle and not move except _move_ and just shamelessly get _more_ of his brother's cock into him if it will _make that happen again._ "Fuck, again. Up - higher, like," he whines, as Percy rocks in almost frantically, trying to touch off whatever part it was that made George light up like that.

Frustrated, George lets him try a couple more times before gripping Percy's arse in both hands (ignoring his squeak) and grinding him in _exactly_ how he wants, so that his eyes roll back in his head. "There," he whimpers. Percy nods, still biting his lip, and tries to memorise the feeling of George's insides, so he'll know when he's doing it right. He rocks in again, and again, and _againandagainandagain_ , and for once, George is glad of his older brother being such a swot and such a quick study, because he is quickly ramping up to the biggest orgasm ever felt by man.

"You feel so good around me - " Percy gasps, and George almost convulses because he doesn't think he can cope with Percy's dick making him feel like this and then Percy - _Bighead Boy Perfect Prefect Percy_ \- managing to say anything remotely dirty or arousing. He moans, and reaches down to wrap his hand around his own cock, and begins fisting it quickly.

"How good?" he chokes out, head tilting back, his free hand curling tight around his pillow, knuckles against the headboard.

"Ohh - _tight_ ," Percy supplies a moment later, eyes closed, lips red and wet and kissed-raw. "Like you're sucking me in."

"Like a mouth?" _Fuck_.

"Yeah, like your mouth."

"I'd let you," George gasps, going lightheaded again, eyelids fluttering as he feels himself being jostled back and forth by the force of their thrusts. "Suck you. Let you fuck my mouth."

Percy shakes his head sharply, hair sticking to his damp forehead. "Don't want your mouth, I want your arse." He groans on the last word, hips beginning to lose their rhythm. George whines and squeezes his legs tighter around him, bursts of heat and light beginning to fire behind his eyes as he gets closer and closer. Percy shudders and surges forward, hard enough to make the headboard smack against the wall, hard enough to make George yelp. "Want to feel you c - _oh_ \- "

Pushed over the edge by Percy's last thrust, George tenses and then jolts with the first shock of orgasm, ropes of white splurting onto his belly as he wracks with every fresh pulse. It leaves his head buzzing after, and his vision cloudly, and he's hardly recovered enough to realise that Percy's shaking and still pumping when Percy suddenly freezes and cries out, and - oh, _weird_ , George can _feel_ Percy's dick twitch inside him as he comes. He blinks his eyes wide at that, startled at the sweet, sharp aftershock that shakes through him at the idea of Percy's come being pumped inside him.

"... _fuck_ ," Percy mumbles as soon as he stops shaking. George gives him a sated grin, and shields his eyes from the sun with his arm.

"Give us a fifteen minute recovery period, and we'll see," he replies, and smirks as he hears Percy's snort. There's the added weirdness of Percy having to pull his cock out of George's body, but even that's sort of enjoyable (though George'll die before he ever admits it), and the familiar tingle of the cleaning charms are enjoyable, and even Percy flumping down on the bed beside him is enjoyable.

Maybe it's the afterglow making him stupid, but George thinks that, as birthdays go, this one could be worse. And he thinks that, as traditions go, this is one he could certainly get behind.

"You know, most people get their siblings gift vouchers. Or money," he muses.

"...Horribly impersonal," Percy yawns. He shifts to face George on the bed (...oh, it's _Percy's bed_ , George suddenly realises), and kisses him lightly. "Happy birthday."

George smiles a little, and feels lighter than he has in ages. Somewhere, Fred is _laughing his arse off._ "Don't snore, or I'll have to do it again," he threatens in an undertone, and then slides an arm around his big brother, and slips back into sleep.


End file.
